Heartless Love
by Daerwyn
Summary: When heartless humans are discovered by Ratchet, the team splits up. Arcee, leader of the Washington team, meets the heartless humans first hand. Who are they and can Arcee find love, being the last female robot? ON HOLD! TO BE REVISED
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sound of squealing tires and recognized it immediately. Skids. That meant that - Yup, there's Mudflap.

The green Chevy Beat halted to a stop in front of me and an orange Chevy Trax stopped a few seconds behind.

"Skids wins!" I said, laughing.

"Arcee, you no fun, girl! I mean, I can race all I want, and I know I'm da best!" Mudflap protested in his metalic voice.

"Sure you do, Mud, but you chose me to ref, and I ref good," I said, immitating his voice. I changed from my holographic human form to my motorcycles.

"Race ya, Skids," I said seductively. His engine purred and I winked my headlight before racing ahead.

"Skids! Go! You gotta kick her ass!" Mudflap shouted.

When I lapped Skids, he gave up.

"You win, girl. Damn, you good."

I winked and skidded to a stop next to him.

"You stinky little punk ass!" Skids shouted at Mud.

"You know, she digs me for my rims!" Mudflap said to Skids as I drove away.

"And you know Megatron does. And he's back," Skids snickered.

I spun around, "You boys cut the crap and follow after me and we'll see if you can pop some tabs."

The sped off after me. Yeah, being the only girl robot know to still be running has its advantages. I pulled into the garage and changed to my robot form, the twins doing the same.

"Where we gonna do this, suga muffin?" Mudflap asked.

"She said me first, Mud."

"Will you two shut up!" I shouted. They quieted immediately, "None of you go first."

"A threesome, I can do that," Mud said.

I rolled my blue eyes and put my metal arms on my hips. "I don't think you get it. I am not getting in bed with you."

"A shower will work!" Mud yelled after me as I walked off.

"You idiot!" Skids shouted, "She doesn't want you, man, she digs me. It's written all over her face."

"She never got none, son. She needs from the best first," Mud said back.

I laughed as I walked into the robot quarters in the middle of the desert.

"Yo, Optimus, open up!" I shouted, banging on his door.

"What can I do for you, Arcee?" Op asked.

"There's a fight in the garage you need to break up in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." There was a loud crash and Mudflap and Skids started to cuss eachother out.

"Why don't you do it?" Op said.

I shrugged, "I could scratch my paint and they will jump me first chance they get."

Op smiled, "I'll get them."

I smiled and kissed Op's cheek. "Thanks, Op. Oh, and be careful of Mud's new gun. Ironhide went a lil' overboard."

Optimus walked off to the garage and I went to my room. I shifted to my human form and sat at my desk. Reading some human book that I already knew I had memorized, Optimus knocked on my door.

"Arcee, we have a meeting in ten. Alert the others."

I nodded and walked to my bed and pressed a few buttons - one for each of the Autobots.

I shifted to my robot form and walked into the meeting room.

"Yo, what the meaning of this, man?" Skids protested as Optimus dragged him in by the head.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Get off me, man!" Mudflap shouted.

I giggled. Bumblebee came in along with two real humans.

I snorted, "Loving on the humans, Bee?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Arcee, long time no see. This is Sam, I protect him, and his girlfriend, Mikaela."

I looked at Mikaela. "Hmm, human women, always smell of sex. I'm Arcee, last female robot alive, and I'm sure you know my idiotic brothers," I said, pointing to Skids and Mudflap. Yeah, that's right, they dig their own sister.

"Girl, you can't dig your own sister. No, we're best mates. Don't listen to a word she says," Mudflap said.

Mikaela laughed, "Right, Skids. Wasn't it last year that you wanted me?"

"Your pretty hot, for a human," Skids said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Shut it, boys, or you won't get anything forever, and I'll make sure of it."

They shut it immediately and Bee sat down next to me. "How you been, B?"

His radio was still used most of the time, although he could talk perfectly.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you! I know you were right. . . How you doing, Ars?" Bee said.

I smiled, "Good, baby, and just so you know, a girl loves it when she's told she's right."

He made a happy sound in the back of his throat and I kissed his cheek, as I did to all the guys here. He put his yellow arm around my shoulders and I rested my head against his shoulders. Yeah, I have a little thing for him.

"Dude, she has a thing for guys in yellow!" Skids whispered to Mud.

"When do we get our new forms, Op?" Mudflap yelled.

"Never if you two don't stop fighting!" I said before Op could. Bee laughed.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How you handling things here?"

I shrugged, "Same old same old, ya know?" He nodded, "But, I still got my class."

"Everyone! Listen here!" Op said. We all quieted and looked at him. "Ratchet has some news that he would like to say."

Op sat down and Ratchet took his place. His red cross standing out across white chest.

"In a recent scan of the America's, I have noticed that some beings in the north are not human."

"What you mean, not human, R?" I said.

"They do not have heartbeats, yet they walk. I have noticed a few others around them that don't seem to as well. There is a group of seven of them in Washington and a group of five or more in Alaska."

"You think they're D's?" Ironhide said, "I'd love to show them my new cannons."

We all rolled our eyes, Ratchet continuted, "They have no metal components in them."

"Then why are we worrying about them?" I asked.

"They could be alt forms. They could be Decepticon decoys. We don't know. We need someone to investigate."

"I volunteer! I haven't left here in ages," I said, raising my hand.

"I go with as well," Bumblebee, Skids, and Mudflap said, raising their hands.

"Where Bee goes, I go." Sam said, raising his hand, Mikaela not far behind.

"We go as a team, there will be no volunteers," Optimus said.

"If we all go to one area at one time, people are bound to get suspicious," I countered.

"So, we break up," Op finished. "Ironhide, Chromia, Flareup, Sidesweep, Sunstreaker, Jetfire, Jazz, and I will go to the Alaskan area. Bee, Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Arcee, Jolt, Sam, and Mikaela will go to Washington."

We all nodded and got up, getting ready to leave.

"Prime, we cannot go as cars. We will have to go as humans," Ratchet said. He saw my furious gaze, "At least the Washington group. The Alaskan group shouldn't have to."

"We go as cars, as in we drive there, and then we park and shift to humans. No other way around it, R," I growled.

He nodded, "Yes, Arcee knows how to live among humans. We do what she says."

They all looked at me, "You need to pick a human name, not your Autobot name, to go by. Once that is settled, you have to get what you want to look like and become human, not holograph. It's the only way for the humans to not get suspicious."

They all nodded and we shifted to cars. "Sam, Mikaela, hop in," Bee said.

I waited for Op to give orders. "Arcee is leader of the Washington group. I am leader of the Alaska group. Good luck," Op said.

We all drove off and I led the way, driving six hours to Washington State, a little town called Forks.

* * *

Review. . . I've never done a Transformers fic before, so don't judge too harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, baby, where we kickin' it?" Skids asked.

"We are stopping in Forks, Skids, no where else."

"But man, I got to go pee!" Mudflap said.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't pee, Mud."

We drove on in silence, Bee playing the occasional radio song.

"Yo, you guys, what names did you pick out for your human forms?" I said through the radio.

"Blake," Bee said immediately.

"Annabelle," I informed them.

"Jeremy," Jolt said.

"Ryan," Ratchet muttered.

"Stephan," Skids laughed.

"Mark," Mudflap said.

"The humans keep their names," I ordered. "Mikaela, Skids, Mudflap, and I are going to be related. Bee, Sam, and Jolt will be related. Ratchet, if we have to go to school, you will have to be the dad. Sorry, but that will be the only way. Besides, you are the oldest amongst us."

"We need to refer to eachother as our human names," Ratchet said.

"Sorry, Ryan," I said. He laughed.

"Stephan, Mark, you will be my human brother, so you can't hit on me," I shouted in their radios.

"God, sis. What's wrong with you, girl?" Skids said, swirving into the other lane.

"Yeah, man, you crazy, girl," Mud defended.

"That's why you love me!" I called. I turned on a highway and saw the sign.

"Everyone! You need to get your holographs going!" I commanded.

"Sam, you have to move," Bee said.

"No, Bee, you don't need to do the holograph. You can make it look like Sam's driving," I told him. I stopped next to a reality place.

I pulled behind back and shifted into my human form, all my metal components turning into human limbs. I flipped my long brown hair back behind my shoulder and pulled my sunglasses down. I winked at Bee before they completely covered my eyes. I walked inside and Ratchet wasn't too far behind - in human form of course.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The human at the receptionist desk asked.

I smiled, "Hello," I put my sunglasses on top of my tanned head. "I am interested in buying property in the area. Do you have anything I can look at?"

I heard Ratchet do a scan on her, making sure she was human. He nodded and I smiled a little brighter. She seemed to be phased by it and looked away hastily, blushing slightly. Disgusting.

"Oh, yes, here you go. These are all the properties up for sale in the area."

I looked it over and did a scan on each house, getting the layout. The third house I looked at was perfect.

"We'll take the third one, right Dad?" I said, looking at Ratchet.

"What? Oh, yes, it looks lovely," Ratchet said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the shocked girl.

"You don't want to see it?"

I shook my head, "We drove by on our way here. It is lovely."

She handed Ratchet some forms. "You will need to fill this out, and we can meet the owners as soon as they are available."

I nodded, "Thanks," I handed her a card, "You can contact my family here, and when the owners are ready, please, call."

She nodded and put the card on her keyboard. By the time she responded, we were out the door.

"Dad?" Ratchet asked.

"Look, you have to play your role just like we all do. Do not mess this up for me," I told him sternly.

He chuckled, "Maybe you should be the mom."

"Hell no, R. Get in one of the other cars, we can't just change right here, she is still watching."

He nodded and got in Jolt while I got in Bee.

"Oh, Bee, you have a lovely back," I whispered seductively. His engine roared to life and we drove down the road to an empty area of forest.

"Ugh, this is so uncomfortable!" Bee said. "This isn't right, having another robot in a robot."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, Bee, I know you can handle it."

We all got out in the clearing and we shifted to human form.

"So, babe, we gonna role or no?" Mud asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Or no," I replied, sliding out of his reach. I didn't miss the look on Bee's face when Mud said that. It was pure pain and helplessness.

I turned to Bee, "What?"

He looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

I smiled, "Take a walk with me?"

He smiled and offered his arm, I took it, glaring at the boys, "You better not follow."

They understood immediately and sat down, talking to Sam and Mikaela.

We got about a mile away and I looked at Bee. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You know damn well what, B. You like me, more than sisterly," I said, grabbing his arm. He looked away.

"What? No, of course not," He replied a little too quickly.

I smiled, "You know, I have a thing for guys in yellow. Especially if they have the black racing stripes."

He looked at me quickly and I smiled in reassurance. "You do?"

I giggled a little, "You are pretty dense, B. I have liked you for a while."

"But, your the last female robot. You can't pick me. You should pick a noble person like Prime."

I laughed a little louder, "No, I can't pick Op because my heart belongs somewhere else. All you guys are the same, you think you aren't good enough or you think like Mud and think your too good."

"So, who does your heart belong to?"

I smiled, looking into his blue eyes. "You," I simply put, kissing his cheek.

He chuckled nervously, "You couldn't pos-"

I groaned, "Seriously? Didn't we just go over it? I choose who I want to be with, not anyone else. Of course, they have to want to be with me too, but I don't let other people choose for me. I am as independent as America. I won-"

Bee's human lips captured mine, mid word. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

We pulled apart a few minutes later, gasping for unneccessary breath.

"You seriously like me?" Bee asked.

I smiled and nodded, "And you seriously like me?"

"Would I have just done that, if I did?"

I shrugged, "You can do a lot of things that you don't want to do, Bee, how would I know what is different?"

"You don't, but I can tell you that I always do what I want to do," Bee said.

I smiled and kissed him lightly before we walked, hand-in-hand, to the others. Bee and I, we were an item and I wasn't going to let anything change anytime soon.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After we bought the house, we stayed there and I printed out fake money all day, but it looked so real it would have been real.

It was the day we were supposed to go to school. Jolt was going to be staying home, a college boy taking the year off was his story. Mikaela and Sam would be staying with them, since they were supposed to be in college as well. Bee, Mud, Skids, and I were to go to the school, all as seniors.

"Hello, you must be Annabelle, Mark, Stephan, and Blake. Welcome to Forks High School," A plump lady said from behind the desk. I smiled sweetly.

"Hello, we came to register?"

She nodded and handed each of us papers. "Just fill these out and take them home to get things you don't already know. You can bring them back tomorrow. Here are your schedules, a map of the school, and material list," she said, handing me the forms.

I handed them to Mudflap, "Do not loose these, M."

He nodded and put them in his bookbag.

"Oh, and have your teachers sign this saying that you got to all your classes just fine."

"Thank you," I smiled and nodded. I walked out of the room, my fellow robots behind me, and into the throng of students.

"What's your name?" An asian boy with greasy hair asked.

"Annabelle, but please call me Bella," I said, offering my hand.

"Are you related to the Cullen's?" I snotty looking girl asked.

"Who?" Bee asked.

"Oh, I guess not then," she said disappointed. I rolled my eyes and led the boys to our first class, English.

"Why don't you all state your names and an interesting fact about yourselves?" The teacher asked.

I smiled and looked at the group.

"Yo, my name's Annabelle, call me Bella, and I love to work on cars," I said, winking at the guys.

Bee went next, "My name's Blake, and I snowboard."

A few of the girls oogled Bee. Anger shot through me, and I think Bee sensed it because he sent me a curious glance. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, wassup? The name is Mark and I write poetry for all the lovely ladies," Mud said, looking at the ladies, who giggled and blushed.

"Yo, my name's Stephan, and I just kick it. Oh, and Mark and I, we twins, and Annabelle, she be our sis."

I rolled my eyes.

"Very nice, now please, there are empty seats in the back to sit at," The teach said, I nodded and sat down. I forced Skids to sit next to me.

"We don't want him and Skids to get in trouble right away, do we?" I reasoned with Bee.

He sat with Mud and I scanned the room. Two unbeating hearts. I looked in the direction and found two very pale people. One was a bronze guy that wouldn't take his eyes off me. The other was a short girl with spikey black hair that kept looking at the bronze in question. I spun my head to look at Bee and Mud was looking at me.

"They are here," I whispered.

All the robots heads snapped to me, "Who?" Mud asked.

"The ones Ratch was talking 'bout. The Unbeating Hearts," I said back. I heard two gasps. It was the Unbeating Hearts.

At the end of the class, I gathered my stuff and walked briskly to the hallway.

"You found them already, Ars?" Bee asked.

I nodded, "The two pale ones behind us. The pixie and the bronze."

Just as I said that, they walked out of the classroom. The pixie stopped in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Alice," she introduced, "This is my adoptive brother Edward."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"We are going to be great friends," she smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I don't go for pale people. If your trying to hook me up with your brother, I'm already with Bee-lake."

She nodded, "I'm not trying to hook you up with him. Here, I'll take you to your next class. Government, right?"

"Hey, girl, lay off my sis. We know our way, man." Skids said.

"Yo, will you cut it out, boy?" I commanded. "I can take care of myself!"

Mud grinned and Edward looked at me sharply.

"You know, you have to meet our older sister, Rosalie. She loves to work on cars, too."

I shrugged, "Whatevs. I gotta go to Gov, so, how about we stop the chit chat?"

She frowned but brightened up, "You should come by today. Bring your family. We would love to welcome you to town."

I turned to Bee, "You think I'm going to do all the talkin'? Jus' cuz I'm older than y'all doesn' mean dat I'm in charge."

Bee smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Sorry, right. We would love to come over."

If I was human I would have choked. "What are you doing!?" I hissed at him.

"I am taking things into my own hands. You obviously wanted me too, babe," Bee said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the two pale ones. "Look, we'll come over, but I don't know if the rest of our family will."

"They will, lovely!" Alice chimed.

I took a wary step back, "What?"

She looked panicked, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the future."

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

I smirked, "Hey, she look smarter dan you, so get off her case," I turned to Alice, "You're pretty cool. Look, catch you up! Come on, Blake, M, S, let's get to Gov."

We walked away without another word and went ignored all the stares we got.

"What were you thinking, Bee!?" Mud flipped out.

"It's our only chance to get close to the UH, Mud. If the Unbeating Hearts get close to us, we can learn if their D's or not."

I nodded, "And if they are, well, you got Ironhide's new upgrades."

"Are you going to talk all Mud and Skid talk the entire time we're here?"

I smiled up at Bee, "Course I am, sweetcake, they are related to me, after all. They jus' won't get any, like where your headed."

"Girl, dat no fair!" Skids protested.

"Yo, Skids, I decide who gets my goods, not you." I said back.

He grumbled under his breath about new yellow upgrades. I noticed that the two pale ones were right behind us.

"But, girl, you know you want to share with me first," Mud said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just drop it, we got human-like people on our six's."

Mud looked over his shoulder and saw Edward right behind him, leaning in to catch every word.

"Woah, woah, woah, there punk ass. You don't get goody with my sista. Dat spot is reserved for us."

I rolled my eyes, "S, stop! Your scaring off all my customers." I giggled, "Right, stay away from the good, boy, and I don't have to send Hide after you."

"Oh, boy, you do not want to mess with her!" Mud said, patting Edward on the back, "She sent Hide after me once and I nearly lost a leg! See, her and Hide are tight. Like father/daughter tight. Maybe even closer than dat. If you want to get to her goods, you get to her heart."

I rolled my eyes, "My heart is only open to one boy, M, and it ain't bronze-boy, you, or S. Nor is it Sam or J. It's Bee, and it's not change anytime soon."

Mud glared at me, "Right, right. Keep telling yourself that, darling."

"Wait, aren't you her brothers?" Alice asked Mud, Skids, and Bee.

"I am not related to them, except I am their adoptive brother," Bee said.

"A is our older sis, but that doesn't mean she ain't hot."

"Oh, hell yes, it means she's hot with a capital H O T."

I rolled my eyes, "They are weird, don't listen to them. Let's get to Gov before we all get suspended."

I strode into Gov and rolled my eyes at the oogling boys. I sat where the teach told us and Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of me all day, even during lunch, when we sat across the room from eachother. It was creepy, and meeting his non-beating heart family, that was going to be an all alert time. When we got to the parking lot to leave, I made one of my cycles appear, and hopped on. The other bike appeared for Bee. Alice came by and handed me a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Anytime after four is fine," she said before walking off to a silver Volvo. Ugh, how cheap can you get?

"Hop on, B. Mud, Skids, we're going to the house first. Meet us there, and I'll contact Op. He'll tell us what to do."

Bee hopped onto my blue bike and I felt a little uncomfortable, like robots always did when another robot was in or on your car form.

We drove to our house and Mud and Skids arrived five minutes later.

"Ratchet, get your metal ass down here!" I shouted.

Two minutes later, Ratchet was in front of me. I handed him the registration forms and put my hands on my hips.

"The Unbeating Hearts, I found them. They have invited us over to their home, Ratch, and Bee here, accepted. So, at least I have to go," I explained.

"What are these?" Ratchet asked, holding up the registration forms.

"Registration forms. Contact William or someone and maybe you can get the FBI to play along while we are here."

Ratchet nodded, "I can't go. I have an interview at the hospital." Que eyeroll. "Sam and Mikaela are at the beach with Jolt. Mudflap and Skids are grounded."

"What!? Man, you are so dead!" Mudflap yelled.

I giggled, "Back off, Mud. Don't be hatin', be playin'. You and Skids have enough video games that you should stay occupied for a few hours."

"You and Bumblebee can go."

I nodded, looking at Bee, who nodded as well.

"Let me get ready, we still got ten minutes."

Bee smiled and I ran off up to my room, that I decked out in neon green and blue. I pulled out a lime green baseball hat, that went with my pink and black shirt and blue pants. I put my long brunette hair in a ponytail and tied the baseball hat to my yellow belt. I put my skinny leather boots on, zipping them up to my knees, and went to Mikaela's room, borrowing her eyeliner. I put it on, just like I had seen her do, and went down the stairs to find Bee waiting by the door. In the blink of an eye, my bikes had started and were parked in front of the stairs.

"You gonna ride me?" I flirted. Bee smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks. You look handsome yourself."

"You borrowed Mikaela's stuff?" He asked.

I looked at him sharply, "You know I don't borrow. It's either steal or own."

He chuckled and went to the blue bike while I got on the green one. I sped off ahead of Bee, but I controlled the bike to get right next to me. I did a wheelie and winked at Bee. I turned onto a dirt road that my built in GPS said led to their house, and pulled to a stop in front of a glass mansion, literally. I cut the bike off and Bee's as well. I pulled my ponytail out and shook my hair out. I put my hat over my windblown hair and blew a kiss at Bee.

"Come on, Bee. Let's go meet these people."

I grabbed Bee's arm and pulled him toward the house, but not before I saw the garage. "Oh, and Bee? I won't be using my Mud and Skids talk, this is serious biz."

He chuckled, "You just did it."

"Damn it!" I whispered. "They have some sweet cars. That M3, a Vanquish, and a Porshe." I went up the stairs and knocked.

"Hello, dear. You must be Annabelle and Blake. My name's Esme, I'm Alice and Edward's mother," Esme - apparently - said, opening the door.

I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, but, please call me Bella."

"Lovely," she smiled, "Please, come in!"

She led us inside to a white room, white couches and white rugs. It was like a hospital room. Ratchet enjoys this stuff? It's so boring. I stood out like a flower in a field of rice.

A blond girl came in and a quick scan revealed she didn't have a heartbeat either.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie," she said quietly.

I brightened, "Oh, your the one that loves cars!"

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, you know cars?"

I smirked at the inside joke, and Bee seemed to notice why I smiled too, "Oh, yeah. Cars and I are as close as we can get."

Bee chuckled. "She is so close to cars that she might as well turn into them."

I rolled my eyes. "What are was yours?"

"The M3," She replied, smiling.

I smiled, "Sweet! That one fits perfectly for you."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, M3's are stunning, agile, and fast, I assume you like that?"

She smiled, "Oh, yeah. It's the best car I've ever had!"

I smiled and Edward and Alice came in with a blond boy that was holding Alice's hand. A huge boy came in as well, walking straight to Rosalie. I was on full alert. I glanced at Bee and could tell he was as well.

"Oh, sorry. This is Emmett, my boyfriend, and this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend," Rosalie explained.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Annabelle, but call me Bella and this is Blake, my boyfriend."

"But you live together!?" Rose said, not getting it.

"Don't you?" I countered. "I'm adopted, as are my brothers."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Esme said.

I shrugged, "It's all good. We have a blast. Everyday is an adventure!"

Bee chuckled, "That's an understatement."

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why are we here?" Bee asked.

I shot him a look not to push it.

"In class today, you said the Unbeating Hearts. What did you mean?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. It just sort of came out."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "She knows."

"Know what?" I asked.

"You know what we are?" Rosalie said.

I looked at Bee for help. He saved me big time. "Well, you are homosabiens, right? Isn't that what we all are?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah, right?"

"Homosabiens? What are those?" The big one - Emmett - said.

"Humans, Emmett," Rose said, annoyed.

"oh."

"No, she knows. I can see it," Alice said. "They know we aren't human."

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked, still playing my cover.

"Bella, what are you?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him, "Huh?"

"You and Blake don't have heartbeats either."

That's when I panicked. "Look, we really need to go. Sorry, but Ratch - Ryan is expecting us soon."

"Dear, please answer the question. Who sent you? Was it the Volturi?" I quick scan in history revealed the Volturi as an ancient vampire coven.

Okay, so they were vampires. Before I said that, Alice nodded.

"She knows for sure, Esme. She just figured it out."

I looked at Bee and sent the thought through our radios. "We REALLY have to go."

"No!" Emmett said, "You have to tell us what you are."

I shook my head, "We are humans. I swear, I mean look at me, look at us. We have skin, eyes, teeth, digestive systems. We have everything a normal human does."

Bee was tense, I could see it and feel it. I grabbed his hand.

"The bikes, Bee. We gotta run for it," I said in the radio. He sent an affirmative back and I stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about. Thank you for inviting us, you have a lovely home. I think it would be best if we leave."

I started for the door, but Bee held me back. I looked at him just enough to see him shake his head.

"They are strong enough to kill us in this form," Bee said in my radio. I looked at them startled.

"We can't transform, Bee. We do and Op will kill us. The FBI will kill us." I radioed back.

"The FBI, Bee. We can't," I said outloud.

"The FBI?" Edward asked. "Your on the run?"

I shook my head, "We are on the FBI team."

"But you are teenagers!" Esme protested.

We are millions of years old, I thought in my head.

"We must go, or Op will kill us, Bee." I whispered to him, tugging his arm.

"No, they will follow us," Bee whispered back.

"You know, I am in charge of this, Bee."

He grinned, "I know. But, Op made me second in command. You are unable to come up with a plan that won't get us found out, and if we know about them, we have to show them us."

I shook my head, "No! It's too dangerous. What if they work for Decepticons, Bee. What if they ARE D's?"

Bee grinned, "They aren't,r emember? Ratch couldn't find any metal components in them."

The Cullen's were all listening in on our conversation.

"Bee, we cant' change in front of them! You know what Optimus would say if he found out! He will keep me confined to HQ for good, never to see another mission in my years. I am watched enough already, protected as much as possible, Bee. I want a little freedom."

"Trust me, Arcee, we can transform in front of them, they won't tell. They will be under FBI protection."

"Yo, get your little vampire ears out of our conversation!" I growled at the Cullen's. I turned to Bee. "You change in front of them, but I don't trust them. They could be humans that were injected with D fluid, B. What are you going to do when you can't trust them?"

"Arcee, do this, please? For me?" Bee pleaded. He got me there. I would do anything for him.

I sighed, iritated, "Fine, but only because I can't fight with you."

He chuckled, "You lot better follow us outside. We don't want to ruin your home."

I let out an angry breath and stormed outside. I lined my bikes up next to me and Bee stood ten feet to the right.

"Watch and be amazed!" I said, still angry.

I imagined myself as whole. I felt my bikes snap to my side, my fake human skin crack open and disappear. I felt my joints come together. I opened my eyes and looked at the shocked Cullen's.

"My real name is Arcee, I am the last female Autobot known to still opperate. During our war, many were destroyed for never chosing a side."

"A side?" Edward asked, still awed. I looked at Bee and walked over to his Bumblebee form. I kissed his cheek.

"Autobots or Decepticons. Good or Evil."

"What are you?" Jasper asked, standing in front of Alice.

"Autobots, of course!" I said, outraged. "Those Decepticons are the ones that you need to watch out for. Bee, your voice still work?"

"Music's up, listen hot stuff, I'm in love!" Bee's radio said.

"Bumblebee! Your voice up or what?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Them applebottom jeans, jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur!" Bee said, "Oh, Princess, I got my voice workin' just fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't do that again. I thought I was going to have to take you to Ratchet, and he wouldn't like to do that for a third time this month."

Bee rubbed the back of his head with is giant hand, "Hey, I can't control where my voice box goes. It just comes in and out like day and night."

I turned to the Cullen's. "You tell anyone about me and my family, you are dead. I will personally make sure of it."

I made my gun appear and pointed it right at them. "Got that?"

They nodded and I put it away. "Now, I really should go."

I shifted back to human form, my clothes coming back and my hair coming back. I transformed to a motorcycle and turned my holographic form on. Bee turned into his Corvette.

"Oh my God! Your a car!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"A talking car, Barbie," I said, through my radio. "So are Mudflap and Skids, Ratchet and Jolt. We have two humans with us, but they are at the local beach. Apparently, they have grown too attached to us," I said honking my horn at Bee, who honked his back.

"Thank you for inviting us," Bee said. We sped off and I talked to Bee.

"Alright, alright, I was wrong. You were right. Telling them wasn't such a bad idea."

"Yet," Bee said.

I mentally nodded, "Yet."

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

We made it to the end of the driveway when Cullen's were there in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell!" I yelled, skidding to a halt, my bike kicking up dirt. I transformed into my human form.

"You have three things you can do?"

"Car, hologram, and human." Bee said, shifting to his human form as well.

I kissed his cheek, "Well put, Bee."

"So, your robots," Esme said.

I nodded, "And we did a scan of everyone in the U.S. and found that your clan and a clan in Alaska were the only people with unbeating hearts."

"The Denali Coven."

"Yeah, the other half of my team is there now. Well, Optimus's team is there now. I'm only second in command."

"Pretty on top, then," Edward managed to say. I smirked.

"I know I'm hot, but that is no need to oogle the robot girl."

He looked embarrassed and I sighed, annoyed. "Now, if you can move out of the way, my team can leave and go back to HQ."

"In the desert," Alice said.

I sighed, "No, we have to get to Op, help him, and then we have to relocate because you know where we used to live."

"Oh, sorry." Alice said, smiling a little.

I looked at Bee. "You wanna ride me or I ride in you?"

The Cullen's looked uncomfortable. "I'll ride you anyday."

I rolled my eyes and shifted to my motorcycle. "I really need to get a new alt form."

Bee hopped on and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"God, is it always going to be like this!?" I shouted through the radio. "I always feel uncomfortable and no one ever mentions it unless it becomes unbearable."

Bee chuckled, "I feel uncomfortable too, so don't worry about it, Ars."

I throttled my engine and the bike groaned. I did a wheelie and sped in a circle. "You mind moving. We really need to get going."

I growled my engine and sped forward, causing the Cullen's to jump out of the way. I sped off toward out house and Ratchet was there.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"They know." I grumbled, switching to my human form. "Bee thought it was a good idea to tell them."

"What were they?" Ratchet asked.

"Vampires," I stated, still in a sour mood.

"Vampires?" Ratchet asked, skeptical. "Are you sure?" He saw my face. "Very well, then. We will leave soon. I will have the president cover up for us not being in school, and I'll say we moved away. We'll sell the house or we can just burn it."

"Burn it!" Mikaela said, appearing out of the forest, Jolt right behind her. "But let me get my things first."

I helped her pack all of her make-up, clothes, and i packed my clothes that fit her, throwing the bags out the window at Bee. He shifted to his Cammero and Sam put them in his trunk. I grabbed Mikaela and jumped out the window. She screamed and I laughed, landing with a thud. Sam looked furious.

"Woah, there, bucko. She is fine, see?" I set Mikaela down and looked at everyone. "I'm going to copy that porsche that was at the Cullen's. That was a sweet car."

I shifted to my bike and drove off in the woods. I made it to the Cullen's house in three minutes. Alice was outside.

"What the hell are you going to do to my car?" She asked, standing in front of her car.

"I'm copying it for my alt form. Now, move your ass!"

She took a hesitant step to the side and I shifted to my robot form. I did a scan and copied all of the parts.

I shifted to my car form and I was a yellow porsche. "Sweet!" I yelled through the radio.

"You used my car as a car form?" Alice asked. "Talk about being a copycat."

"Thanks,"I muttered. I drove off down the driveway and ended up at my house.

"Yo, baby! Sweet car!" Mudflap yelled.

I smiled, "Oh, darling you know it. A little copy from a vampires car, I be pimpin now!"

Skids shifted to his human form and walked around me. "Oh, girl, this one is so nice!"

"She's yellow, man!" Mud protested.

I shrugged, "Yellow, black, red, white, it doesn't make a difference. But yellow is my favorite color."

I shifted to my robot form. "We kickin' it or hittin' it?" I shouted.

"Hittin' it!" Everyone said back, not as enthusiastic.

"Got it!" I muttered. I turned on my radio. "Ars to Op, come in Op."

Bee sighed through his radio.

"What, Arcee?" Op said, bored.

"The people are vampires. Mission complete in Washington. They say there is a coven in Alaska, which is probably what you saw."

"Copy that. We are ready to roll."

"We have to find a new headquarters. They know where we live. One down here can see the future, so they know where headquarters is."

"Are they a threat?"

I shook my head, "No. But one has his eyes on me as more than a friend."

"Blast him!" Skids ordered Mud. I grabbed Mud's arm.

"Hell no you don't."

"Arcee, just leave and if he follows, I give permission to kill him as a spy."

"Right, copy. Where are we meeting?"

"At the Canadian border, thirty minutes south of Vancouver."

I nodded, "Got it. We're leaving right now." I turned the radio off. "Mud, Skids, torch the house!"

Jolt shifted to his car form, Sam and Mikaela got in Bee, Ratchet shifted to the ambulance, and I shifted to my car form. Skid and Mud grabbed some matches out of god knows where and lit them, throwing them at the house. It went up slowly. I drove to the end of the driveway, Bee, Ratchet, Jolt, Mud, and Skids behind me in that order. I saw the second floor catch fire before I drove off. We went two hundred down the highway at midnight and made it to the meeting place in half an hour.

I shifted to my human form and plopped down on the grass, relaxing. "It feels so good to just relax and kick it."

Bee laid down next to me. "You love your human form."

I nodded, "Sometimes I wish I was human. I would never have to worry about being the last girl robot in existence. I wouldn't live forever, I wouldn't be in danger, I wouldn't be chased down by D-cons, and I wouldn't have to worry about being the only chance to repop the entire robot world."

"Arcee," Bee said, looking at me. "Everyone wishes they were human, and the humans wish they could live forever. We live forever, Arcee. Besides, you can think of it as a lot of sex time."

I rolled my eyes, "I know. I do think of it like that, but I don't like that. I don't like feeling used and unloved. I may act like it, but that doesn't meant that I want to be like that."

Bee sighed and propped his head on his hand, while looking at me. "Then don't act like that."

I sighed, "I don't know if I'll be able to." I laughed a little, "I've grown so used to it."

Bee smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "Well, you do what you want."

I smiled. "Yeah."

Bee pulled me to him as I gazed at the stars.

I heard a rustle from the trees. Bee jumped up, and pulled me behind him. The rest of the team was too far away to notice.

"Who's there?" I called.

I turned around as the trees rustled behind me.

"Just some coyotes or something, baby." I said, sitting down. "We can blast them across the country if they even come close to us."

Bee sat behind me and I leaned against his back.

We just sat like that for a while. I gazed at the stars and thought about Bee and I, an official couple since days ago.

"It's only been two days," I said.

"Huh?"

I looked at Bee. "Two days since we've been together and it feels like years."

Bee laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, it feels like that to me as well."

I smiled and looked at him, "It does."

He kissed my head.

I played Littlest Things through the radio by Lily Allen. Bee laughed.

"I wonder if you feel the same way, too," She sang.

"I do."

I heard a rustle come from our left. I turned and saw a flash of bronze. I did an instant flashback and slowed it down. It was Edward.

"Bronze-boy, come on out." I yelled. The rest of my team heard me and came over.

"Is that punk ass still trying to get to you, girl?" Mud asked.

I nodded, "And he followed up here."

I looked at the rustle in the bushes.

"Dude, I see you," I said. "Come out before I blast your ass to the middle of next week."

Edward stepped out of the bushes. "I, uh, wanted to give you this."

He held out his hand and in it was a burnt piece of clothing.

"What is it?" I asked.

Bee laughed.

"It's your jacket. I tried to get it before the house burnt it down, but this was all that I could recover."

I laughed, "That is such a lame excuse. We burnt it down on purpose knowing what was inside, and that wasn't even my jacket. That was Mikaela's. Sorry Mikaela."

She laughed, "That's fine. I hated that jacket anyway."

Edward looked at her and then back at me. "She's human."

I nodded, "As is Sam, her. . . husband."

I gave them meaningful looks and Bee elbowed Sam.

"Ugh, and I are married." Bee elbowed him again. "Oh, and we're human."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here again? We set the house on fire so we could move. Now, go back to your little pale family so we can go home in peace."

He didn't move. "I so wish Hide was here," I muttered. "He would blast you for me." I shifted my hand into a gun. "But, on the bright side, I can test out my new upgrade."

I pointed it at him. "No hard feelings."

I felt the heat rise up and Bee turned the humans the other way as I blasted. "I missed!" I cried, humilated. I looked for him. "OR not?" I couldn't find him. "Did he decide to split?"

We looked around and Ratchet did a scan. "Seems like it."

"He ain't staying away for long," Skids said.

"Yeah, no one stays away for long." Mud put in.

"No one," Bee said, kissing my cheek.

I could have blushed if I had blood. "Well, time for our visitors to come."

I saw Op's team before I could hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

I could have blushed if I had blood. "Well, time for our visitors to come."

I saw Op's team before I could hear them.

* * *

I stood up and led my half of the team forward, as Op stopped and his team shifted into humans.

"Op, I trust you found the UH?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes, and they reacted friendsly towards us."

I heard Ironhide grumble "You call threatening to tear us to pieces friendly?"

I looked at Op sharply, "Sure they did. Well, we have the bronze obsessor chasing after me. Got a good blast at him, but he ran off."

Hide looked at me, smiling in his human form.

"How was the upgrade?" Hide asked.

"It missed," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And I never miss."

"He moved, baby. You would have had him if he didn't move."

I grumbled. "Where are we going for the new headquarters? I have to call Will and get him to tell the rest of the Army-thingy."

I waved my hand showing I didn't care and I looked at Op, "Got any ideas?"

"Call Will and I'll talk to the president. Maybe they know someplace."

I nodded and transformed my hand into a phone.

I dialed Will's number. Waiting. . . waiting. . . waiting. . . "Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hello, is this Elizabeth?" I asked sweetly, knowing full well this was his wife.

She answered uncertain," Yes, who is this?"

"Arcee. Is Will there?"

She seemed hesitant. "Why do you wish to speak to my husband?"

"I'm the robot girl. Optimus Prime ring any bells."

"Oh, your a robot," she said, releaved. "For a second I thought Will was cheating on me."

"Sorry, miss, but I don't think that Will and I would work that well," I said, laughing a little at the end.

I could hear her smile when she talked next, "Will's right here. Hold on."

I could hear the phone shift, "Will here."

"Listen, headquarters have been comprimised, you and your army-thing need to move out of there, and Op is contacting the upper powers, so yeah."

"HQ has been comprimised?" Will asked, skeptical.

"I'll give it to you simple. We went to check out some wary groups of people, they can see the future, and they saw us. They know where HQ is, so we're moving."

I heard him shuffle something. "Okay, we have back up locations in Montana, New York, and California."

Op heard because he looked at me. "Wherever works. Your choice."

I nodded and went back to the phone. "Wherever, Will. Um, California is closest to you and your family, as the rest of your team's, so how about there?"

I heard something fall, "What the hell was that?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Um, nothing. I just hit the desk."

"Sure," Like I believed that! "now, contact your army-thing, and I'll contact Mr. Prez."

"It's the -"

"I don't really care what you guys are called. I'll call you, buh-bye."

I didn't give him a time to answer, I just hung up and looked at Op. "Were going to Cali, baby."

Op told the Prez, and in five minutes, we were good to leave.

I called Will back and told him, "Meet us at Cali whenever possible, and we'll see you then."

We talked about Cali for a few more minutes before I hung up and faced the team. "All clear. Care to do the honors, Op?"

He rolled his human eyes. "Let hit it."

I walked past him and groaned. "We need to work on that, chico."

* * *

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

We talked about Cali for a few more minutes before I hung up and faced the team. "All clear. Care to do the honors, Op?"

He rolled his human eyes. "Let hit it."

I walked past him and groaned. "We need to work on that, chico."

* * *

I followed Op to Cali, Bee right behind me with Sam and Mikaela inside.

I was getting sick of having to carry those humans around, but since the Decepticons wanted them, I guess we'll just have to keep them around a little longer.

"Don't think like that baby," Sam said in the radio.

"Was I projecting?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Sam and Mikaela heard you."

"Oops, sorry! Just the metal instincts taking over!" I laughed. I heard them grumbling some reply.

We pulled into our new headquarters and I smiled, changing into my robot form.

Optimus did the same and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"Knock?" I suggested.

He chuckled and knocked on the large door, big enough for us to walk through in robot form.

The door opened and William was standing there. He was my favorite little human. He thought like a robot and was amazing in combat.

"Hey, Will," I waved.

"William, we have come to get settled. Where do we go."

"Go straight to the garage. We have rooms for humans, so if you want rooms you'll have to be in human form."

"A'ight!" Mudflap shouted. Skids just jumped up and down.

"I call da room next to Arcee!" Skids called.

"I call the one across from it!" Mudflap shouted.

I sighed, "I'll make sure I'm in the room on the end of the hall if this is going to happen."

"Oh, we know," Mud smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I fake gagged and William laughed. "Right, so. . ."

I turned into my human form. Bee doing the same as the humans got out of him. He walked to my side and put his arm around my shoulders.

"We'll take the human rooms. There are enough for all of us and the N.E.S.T. group, right?" Bee asked.

"Oh, yeah. And room for more," Lennox replied.

"Good," I smiled. "Team, make yourselves at home."

Op just looked at me before transforming human. He looked old. Around mid thirties with black hair. He started his death glare and I just smiled.

"Love you too, Op."

He just sighed and walked away. I walked through the hall and found my room. It was _perfect_. White walls, white tiled floor, a gray bed. Yeah, _perfect._

_"_We need to discuss the Cullen's," I called down the hall. Op opened his door.

"Team meeting! Five minutes!" He shouted. "Human's too!"

I heard human groans and Bee opened the door to the left of mine. "Hey, baby," I grinned.

The door in front of me and the one to my right opened. "You called?" Mud and Skids said simultaneously.

"Fuck!" I shouted, slamming my door. I heard Skids and Mud laughed and I opened the door, flipping them off.

"Let's get going to that meeting," I murmured to Bee. He flashed me a brilliant smile that caused me to stop breathing.

"Lead the way, pretty little lady."

"Now that was an insult," Mud said, taking my right side. Skids took Bee's position at my left.

"Yeah, you are more dan pretty. You're beautiful," Skids murmured in my ear.

I bit my lip to keep back a laugh.

"And you aren't a little lady. You're a big woman."

I got the perfect come back just with that last sentence. "YOU THINK I'M FAT!" I shouted, pretended that I was sad.

"Oh, shit, man why did you say dat?" Skids shouted at Mud.

I stopped walking and they kept going, shouting at each other. I rolled my eyes and let out a soft giggle. "God, they're stupid."

"Tell me about it," Bee murmured from beside me. I jumped in shock and he chuckled.

"Not funny!" I whined.

He pulled me along into the meeting room where almost everyone was.

"What did we miss?" A female voice sounded from the door.

"Chromia! I told you they weren't expecting us!" Another female voice said after we all froze and looked towards the first girl, Chromia.

"Elita One, we are the only female robots. I think we're allowed here."

"Holy shit!" I shouted. I ran forward and tackled them into a hug. "More female robots! I'm Arcee! It's so nice to meet you! Oh! This is great!" I squealed.

* * *

Alright, after doing some research, I found that there are two more female robots. Chromia and Elita One. They were Arcee's other two bikes but in this story, they are different robots entirely. More about them in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did we miss?" A female voice sounded from the door.

"Chromia! I told you they weren't expecting us!" Another female voice said after we all froze and looked towards the first girl, Chromia.

"Elita One, we are the only female robots. I think we're allowed here."

"Holy shit!" I shouted. I ran forward and tackled them into a hug. "More female robots! I'm Arcee! It's so nice to meet you! Oh! This is great!" I squealed.

* * *

Optimus cleared his throat and I got up off the ground sheepishly.

"Holy shit! You're Optimus Prime. Alright, alright. I can work with this," Chromia murmured.

"Elita One and this is my sister, Chromia. We got your call and came to Earth as fast as we could, without the Decepticons finding us. We're autobots and wish to join your cause. N.E.S.T, I believe."

"Welcome. We were just getting to a meeting, so you came in time. Take a seat, please," Op said.

I was giggling and so happy it was almost surreal. "So. . . about the Cullen's."

"Who?" Elita One asked.

"Right, we scanned the United States and came across people without heart beats, but with they weren't decepticons," I told them.

"What were they?" Chromia asked, looking at Skids and Mudflap, flexing non-existent muscles. They giggled. God, they were going to fall for the twins.

"Vampires," Op said. "They, as well as a coven in Alaska, were drinking animal blood. Except, Arcee has an admirer among the Cullen's."

"God, he just needs to fuck off," I mumbled. "I've already got my baby."

"Ooh, is he cute?" Chromia asked.

I waved my hand at Bee, "You tell me."

They looked him over, grins forming on their faces. "Oh, hell yes!"

"Anyways!" Op said loudly. We turned to him again, "We need to keep watch for the Cullen's. They could be working for the Decepticons. We don't know. We need to take precautions and if any of the Cullen's are found, tell them they are not allowed in, humans, or for us robots, you have full permission to destroy them."

"Oh yeah!" Mud, Skids, and I cheered.

"Oh, hell yes!" Sidesweep and Jazz high fived. Iron looked us over.

"I always never get to use my guns. Maybe they'll like my shiny cannons."

I rolled my eyes, "Iron, baby, you really need to think more about killing them, less about guns."

"Right, sorry," Iron mumbled. I rolled my eyes, again, and placed my hand on Bee's thigh. He tensed and I giggled.

"Chromia, Elita One, you two are welcome to the spare rooms here that aren't claimed. Welcome to N.E.S.T. You are all dismissed."

"That five minute plan took everyone to attend?" I grumbled as I dragged Bee to my room. "I mean, what the hell? I think Op's years are getting to him."

Bee laughed, "Whatever, darling. Come on."

He opened my door and Chromia and Mud were heavily making out.

"Alright. Ew. Not on my bed. Get!" I shoed, pulling them apart. Chromia glared at me and pulled Mud to his room, where the door shut. Ugh, I didn't need that image.

Bee laughed as I stared at my bed, disgusted. "I am not sleeping in that thing ever again!"

Bee looked at the bed and then back at me, "They didn't have sex on there. It's clean."

"Oh, I know that. But the fact that it was MY room, I'll never be able to look at it the same. Even if it was making out."

Bee rolled his eyes and pulled me to him.

"Very forward, don't you think?" I giggled.

"You like it," Bee murmured huskily before crushing his lips to mine. Oh, yes, things were good for sure.

* * *

So . . . what do you think? I know its short, but most of my chapters for this story are. Things will get longer. . . I hope. I just write as I post, so. . . I don't know where things will end up. I don't plan, obviously! ReVIEW! Tell me what you think! PLZ


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
